A race against time
by danni80
Summary: When Bella's daughter is involved in a hit and run her only option is a transplant, Bella is not compatable so she faces a desperate race against time to track down the father- Edward who she hasnt seen in seven years and he has no Idea he has a child. M
1. Chapter 1

**This story just came to me. I hope you like it and hope you find it different from other stories. Please review, thankyou!**

**Disclaimmer: All Characters belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>*^*Chapter 1*^*<strong>

**Bella**

"I'll see you later babe" Edward whispered with his lips pressed softly against mine. "I love you". "I love you too" I replied with a smile on my face. That was the last time that I ever saw him again. That night changed my life in more ways than one. That was the night that Edward and the rest of the Cullens packed up and left town without saying a word to anybody, but even more disturbingly, that was the night of my darkest nightmares, the night that I was raped my Mike Newton.

"Come on, You know you want it" He sneered. "What has Cullen got that I havent" Did he really want me to answer that. Edward was worth a million of him, he was also the love of my life. I was so shocked when I felt Mike's hands snake underneath my shirt and his lips attatch themselves to mine that it took a moment for my survival instincts to kick in. I tried to push him of me but he was to strong for that. He grabbed hold of my hair and slammed my head into the brick wall behind me, before pushing me down to the ground. I felt dizzy, sick and disorientated. My legs felt shaky and the sick feeling intensified as I smelt and tasted the beer on Mike's tongue. I cried and begged for him to stop but he simply shoved my skirt up around my waist and tugged my underwear to the side before freeing himself from his pants and shoving himself inside me roughly. He was pounding into me relentlessly while I sobbed. I felt a sting in the side of my face as he tugged my head to the side so he could bite and suck on my neck. He grunted and groaned as he came inside me before he placed one last kiss on my exposed cheek. He climbed of me and fastened his pants before grinning evilly at me.

"Tell me Cullen has ever made you feel like that" He said, then he laughed, picking up his beer of the ground and headed back into Jessica's party.

**7 Years later.**

I shot up out of bed, sweat making my hair stick to my head. I hadnt had that nightmare for a while now. I thought I was putting it behind me. My life had been going as well as it was ever going to, up until the last month anyway.

My daughter had been involved in an horrific hit and run, and had been left for dead in the road. I had been at work at the hospital when she was rushed through the accident and emergency department. My dad chasing after her as the doctors wheeled her away. I wasnt allowed in the room. Staff kept me well posted. She had been hit head on and had been thrown fifteen feet in the air by the force of the speeding car. Witnesses on the scene said she didnt stand a chance of getting out of the way as the maniac tore down the street. Jacob had witnessed everything, she had crossed the street to buy an icecream from the icecream van, she was with my dad but she skipped out of his reach and he was unable to reach out to her in time. Over the last month, while she has been improving, the injuries to her liver was to servere and it was starting to fail, giving her a slight yellowish complexion.

Doctors advised me that she would need a liver transplant if she had any hopes of making a full recovery. I was tested but I wasnt a compatable match for her, neither was my father. I hadnt seen my sister Tanya since she left to move to New York six years ago. I didnt have her number and we didnt keep in contact since we never actually got along. I knew that I was left with one more option, I had to track down her father somehow.

When I discovered that I was carrying her, I had been so traumatised over the rape that I was practically a zombie, I didnt eat or sleep, so by the time that I found out that I was pregnant it was to late to do anything about it. I was terrified that I was carrying a monsters child, and I was scared that I would hate the child for what happened, but there was no doubt in my mind who the father of my daughter was as I cradled her in my arms. Her bright emerald eyes stared up at me in wonder and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edward was her father, if it wasnt for the eyes, the tuft of bronze hair would of given it away. I had cried and thanked god for giving me a piece of Edward insted of Mike. I fell in love with my daughter right then and there, everybody did, she was so easy to love. Jasmine became my whole reason for living, she brought life back to me when I had given up. I would do anything for her and right now that meant putting on a brave face and tracking down her waste of space of a father- Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou all for the reviews for the last chapter. It really makes me smile when I read them...**

**I know somebody asked for an Edward point of view and I will be doing that eventually... but I dont want to give to much away with whats been happening in his life until they meet again... but thats not too long off anyway. **

**Thanks again and I hope you continue to review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**~~Bella~~**

I got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes for the day. I laid them on the bed and went to the shower, relaxing as the hot water spray hit my back and relaxed my tense shoulders.

Last night I had tried to google `Edward Cullen`, but it hadnt really given me anything important that I could use to discover his whereabouts. I decided to see if I could find Carlisle insted. He was one of the best doctors that I knew, surely I could find out where he and Esme where. Esme... It hurt terribly to think of the woman that I had thought of as a second mother for so long. She was always the one that I went to talk to about things that I felt uncomfortable talking to Charlie about. Renee- my real mother had walked out on me and Charlie when I was a baby. I had no recollection of her, so I never missed what I'd never known. It hurt that Esme could so easily walk away from me without even saying goodbye to me. Then there was Alice my `so called` best friend. How could she not of kept in touch with me. What sort of best friend did something like that, everytime I rang or left her messages she simply ignored them, eventually blocking my number altogether. It was hard, and hurtful especially after Mike's attack when I really needed her. Emmett was like a big brother to me aswell.

I missed them all so dearly but it got easier over time. I pushed them to the back of my mind as much as I could, but that was hard sometimes, especially when I looked at Scarlets face. Her bright green eyes and crooked smile... so much like her fathers. It hurt.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, before I dried my hair and left it down, cascading down my back in gentle curls, then I dressed in the clothes that I had left on my bed.

With a coffee in my hand I typed Carlisle's name into the google bar and waited for the results. There wasnt many but I got all the information I needed thanks to a story about Carlisle and how he saved a young mans life after a fatal stabbing. The Cullens were in New york where Carlisle worked as a doctor. I wrote down the address of the hospital and shut down the computer, before flinging some clothes and personal belongings into an holdall. I had no Idea how long I would be there for, as long as it took me to get the information that I needed out of Carlisle I guess. I put the bag in my car and headed over to Garretts office. Garrett was my shrink, I talked to him once a week if everything began to become to much for me. He was a good friend. He had advised me taking a file about my ordeal with me incase I felt the urge to speak with somebody else while I was away, especially as I would be thrust back in time when I eventually came face to face with the Cullens. We spoke briefly and then I drove back to the hospital. My flight to New york was for tonight so I wanted to spend time with my baby before I left.

I heardc her voice as I creaked open the door to her room. She was playing with her barbie dolls, sitting up in her bed. She looked so beautiful with her bronze curls tucked behind her ear as she focused on clothing her `Blair` barbie doll. "Hi Momma" She called as she noticed me making my way over to her bed. "Hi baby girl" I whispered as I sat down beside her bed. "Where's pops?" I asked, expecting my father to be here with her. "He wanted coffee" She simply answered before putting her dolls down and looking at me. "Have you found him?" She asked timidly. It was hard for her, she had always wanted to know who her father was, of course she had a photo of him by her bedside but it wasnt enough for her, she wanted and needed more, but then she felt guilty about hurting me. I tried to hide my pain from her, but she sometimes she saw glimpses of it in my eyes.

"I found your other pops" I told her honestly. "Im flying out tonight, he'll help us baby" She smiled and nodded her head at me, excitedly. She was tired, I could tell by the look in her eyes, but she was trying desperately to stay awake. My father came back in with his coffee and we all talked and joked about christmas that was only a month away. Scarlet wanted a barbie dream mansion, obviously, anything to do with barbie and she was hooked. She was worried about santa not finding her if she was still in hospital, but I reassured her that he knew all. Soon afterwards she fell asleep and I stared at her angel face as I twisted a loose curl around my finger. She was so innocent, she didnt deserve any of this, she had been in so much pain but never complained about it. If she ever did complain it was about the `awful hospital food` as she put it. She always tried to keep a smile on her and make others smile to, she really was my brave princess.

It was getting time for me to leave to go to the airport. I didnt want to leave her here but I knew that my dad and Sue would be there for her. It wouldnt stop me missing and worrying about her though. "You okay kiddo?" dad asked. He knew me too well. I grimaced. "Im scared dad. What if he doesnt believe me or what if he wont help her?" I whispered looking down at her sleeping form. I didnt want to count on a Cullen for anything, ever again, but he really was my last hope.

"He will. I dont know what happened back then Bells, or why they left so suddenly. But I do know one thing... That boy loved you so much, you cant fake that level of love when he looked at you. He'll help, I know he will." He told me confidently. I wish I believed as much as he did. I hugged him goodbye and kissed Scarlets forehead. "Take care of her daddy" I whispered as I walked to the door. "Always" I heard him whisper as the door closed. His voice was thick with emotion. He would never forgive himself for what had happened to his grandaughter. It wasnt his fault, but he didnt see it that way.

I arrived at the airport and handed in my luggage. I still had an hour and an half until my flight boarded so I decided to go and sit in a cafe and get something to eat and drink. I had not eaten all day and that empty feeling was not helping the feeling of nerves assaulting my stomach. I sat down with a cheese sandwich and a really bad made coffee, my thoughts taking me back to happier times with Edward.

_Edward and his family moved onto our street when we were seven. I was a happy and outgoing child and talked to anybody. I came home from school one day to see a small black haired girl crying on the floor as my sister stood over her calling her horrible names. Even back then Tanya was a bitch. She loved being the talk of the town, she was a year older than we were but I wasnt scared of her. I was a tomboy who loved to climb trees, and play with the boys, where as she would cry if she ever got a speck of dirt on her pretty dresses. I walked over to them to see what was happening. "Tanya, whats going on?" I asked. "This stupid cow was jumping up and down in puddles and got my dress all wet" Tanya replied showing me the dirty patch. Talk about overreacting._

_"I... I Said I was sorry" The girl whimpered. I felt so sorry for her. I held out my hand and helped her to her feet. She smiled timidly at me._

_"Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella" I told her smiling back at her. "I...Im Alice" She spoke so quietly I could hardly hear her at all._

_"Eww You've got to be kidding me" Tanya sneered. "What are you making friends with her for. She ruined my dress" I laughed at her, I couldnt help it. "Have you ever heard of a washing machine Tanya. You know dad will clean it for you or buy you a new one. Whats the big deal?, she said she was sorry didnt she? Im pretty sure that she didnt mean it"_

_"Oh arrgg. Your supposed to side with me, Your the worst sister ever, I hate you." She cried before stomping of towards our house. "Yeah well... I hate you more" I called after her as she slammed the door behind her._

_I laughed again. "Im sorry about her, shes a cow" I told Alice. Later that day she told me that her parents had invited me over for tea. Charlie agreed of course. The inside of their house was stunning and elegant, but Alices bedroom looked like a rainbow had exploded. It was similar to mine and I new then that I had met my new best friend. An hour later we were in a tangled mess of limbs as Alice's brother Emmett walked into her room. We jumped of the `twister` mat "Tea's ready shorty" he said to Alice before smiling at me and leaving the room. I had met her parents and Emmett who all seemed so nice and welcoming. The front door banged close startling me slightly. "Mum I'm home" a voice called from a distance away. Footsteps were coming closer and after a moment the most beautiful boy that I had ever seen appeared in front of me. That was the day that I met the Cullens and we became the best of friends._

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as my flight was announced and e were told to start boarding. Had I really been sitting there for an hour, by the feel of the freezing coffee, I had. I left the cafe and headed towards the plane, with the feeling of dread in my stomach doubling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews really make my day, the more the better, even bad ones.<strong>

**As anybody seen breaking dawn yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say how sorry I am. After reading a review It was pointed out to me that I had given Bella's daughter two names. I was torn btween calling her Jasmine or Scarlet because I love both names. When I first started writing this story I had decided on scarlet, but then I went back and changed it to Jasmine at the last minute. I guess I just forgot. So lets say her name is Jasmine Scarlet Swan. Hehe...sorry again for any confusion.**

**Thankyou all so much for your reviews for the last chapter, it really means alot to read them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

_"Come on Bella" Alice whined, with pouting lips and puppy dog eyes. "Your my best friend, do this for me. Please" Alice had been going on and on for the last hour for me to go to the movies with her, Mike and Edward. She had been seeing Mike on and off now for the last few months. While I admit that I was starting to develope feelings for Edward and I would like nothing more than to snuggle up with him on the back seat, even though I knew he didnt feel the same way. Mike really gave me the creeps, some of the glances and stares of longing made me feel sick. I sighed deeply._

_"Fine" I muttered. I was not impressed at all. "Oh yey" she exclaimmed jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a child let loose at a toffee store. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" She sang as she skipped towards the door. "We'll pick you up at seven" and then she was gone, leaving me wondering what the hell I had just gotten myself into. She had promised me that It was not going to be a date, that we were just going to the movies as friends. She assured me that she was not trying to set me up with Edward, but then why did it feel like she wasnt being totally truthful._

_After I showered I dressed in blue denim jeans and a white shirt with a black belt underneath the breast, It hugged my curves perfectly. I put on my black flats and left my hair down to curl naturally. After I applied a small amount of mascara and lipgloss I was good to go. I grabbed my black leather jacket and no sooner had I got downstairs when the doorbell sounded._

_I could of killed Alice once we were seated and I realised that we were going to be watching a horror. I lost count of how many times I hid my face against Edward's shoulder, causing him to smirk or chuckle at me. One time I could of sworn that he inhaled the strawberry scent of my hair. Huh!_

_By the end of the film, Edward had put his arm around me, and it caused my skin to erupt in goosebumps. It was a feeling like no other. We all ended up going for something to eat afterwards. We ate, laughed and joked. It was a great night. I would catch Edward looking at me, or I would be caught looking at him and I would blush, causing him to smile that gorgeous crroked smile at me, which only added to my blush. Once we had finished eating Alice dragged me to the bathroom and pleaded with me for Edward to drop me off at home, so that she could spend time alone with Mike, In the end I gave in._

_The car ride home was quiet, but comfortably so. Edward pulled up against the sidewalk a few streets away from our houses. He told me how beautiful I looked and nervously, he asked if I would like to go for dinner the day after- as a date. My heart nearly beat its way out of my chest as he gave me a mega-watt smile as I said yes. So slowly, he leaned over to me and gently cupped my cheek, bringing his lips closer to mine. His kiss was gentle and passionate as he stroked my tongue with his. When we pulled away for breath his smile was blinding, his eyes sparkled and I just knew that I looked just as happy. He turned back to the road and drove home slowly, with my fingers entwined with his._

_After another kiss and a promise of meeting tomorrow, I made my way into my house and up the stairs. I flopped on my bed once I was dressed for bed, with the goofiest expression on my face._

_That was the first time that I kissed Edward, but it was definately not the last._

I shot up in bed, I felt like crying. Why were these dreams starting again now when I had spent so much time trying to get over it, over him. I had been doing so well. I looked at the clock and saw that it was after nine in the morning. I showered and dressed, then after I phoned Charlie to check on Jasmine I sat down with a coffee and stared at the piece of paper with a list of doctors that Garrett had given me. I noticed a Dr J Whitlock was the closest doctor to my hotel, conveniently enough it was the same hospital were Carlisle worked. I could have a quick meeting with Dr Whitlock, because I really felt the need to talk to somebody, then I could go and see Carlisle and get the information out of him that I needed. Yep... sounds simple enough, so then why was I shaking like a leaf!.

I phoned the number that was written down beside his name and was lucky enough that he had an opening in fourty-five minutes. I accepted and started to make my way to the hospital. My eyes were all over as I tried to avoid being seen. I didnt know if Carlisle was even on duty yet but I couldnt chance running into him before I talked through everything.

The receptionist showed me into Dr Whitlock's office and told me that he was running a few minutes behind and would be there as soon as possible. I got myself comfortable on the chair that was across from his, I placed my file on his desk and my bag on the floor, and waited patiently for him to arrive. A few minutes later his door opened. Before I had the chance to turnaround a voice spoke out.

"I'm sorry i'm late. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, and I'll be taking over from Dr Whitlock today" Fuck, and double fuck!

I span around to face him, half expecting a look of shock on his face. What I didnt expect was the look of undiluted hatred that his showed in his eyes. I took an involuntary step back.

"Carlisle" I whispered, in shock.

"Isabella" He spat. What the hell are you doing here? Come to fuck up my sons life some more? Was wripping his heart out once not enough for you?. Well i'm happy to tell you that it wont work this time. Edward's moved on. Or did you come to congratulate the happy couple" he sneered. I felt tears come to my eyes. I couldnt believe that Carlisle would treat me like this. "Yes thats right Isabella" he spat my name like a curse. "But your abit late. Edward and Tanya's engagment party was last week, so what could you possibly want this time?" Tanya?... With my Edward. No no no no no. This could not be happening. Hastily I ran from the room, forgetting my belongings and the reason why I even went there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha... Ive never seen a Carlisle so angry, especially at Bella. Dont hate him just yet, he doesnt know the truth afterall.<strong>

**Hope you liked it. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou so much for your reviews for the last chapter, I know I've said it before, but I really do look forward to reading them, so thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

**Carlisle.**

Work was pretty slow tonight, and I still had another hour before my shift finished. I constantly found myself thinking of mine and Esme's 30th wedding anniversay which was fast approaching. Thirty years, Blimey. Our married life had been wonderful overall, and we were still as in love today as we were on the day we married. I could only hope that my children would be as happy and in love as their parents were.

We moved to New York from Forks, seven years ago. It was a tremendously hard time for all concerned. I had been offered a better position here, with a higher pay salary aswell and we couldnt say no.

Edward had been in a relationship with a local girl for a few years. They were best friends long before that though, any fool could see that they were very much in love. Esme couldnt bare the thought of seperating them, so after a battle with my conscence I spoke with Charlie, requesting to take Isabella along with us. NYC was a fantastic school with amazing possibilities and I think that is what signed the deal. The Swan's didnt really have money, and he was aware that he would never be able to pay for his daughters education.

We wanted to surprise the two of them but then we had an urgent call and had to leave for New York straight away. We never did have the chance to say goodbye to Bella. Edward was of course over the moon that we had fixed it so that Bella would be able to move with us. He was getting ready to go to one of their friends birthday parties with Alice when we left for the airport. We bid them farewell knowing that they would be joining us in just a few days time.

We settled in here right away, but it was never as homely as living in forks had been. When the kids eventually came we were both shocked and angry at what had happened between Bella and Edward. He was a mess. I had never seen anyone with such a look of heartbreak. As a parent it made me feel useless that I didnt know how to help him through this. How could Bella cheat on him, and with Mike Newton- Alice's boyfriend of all people. Alice wasnt upset, she was angry at both of them. Especially Bella, she didnt understand how her best friend could do that to her. She knew that Mike had always had a thing for Bella, but she had no Idea that Bella felt that way back. It was a hard time, for Esme too. We had all loved Bella like our own family, so it was such a betrayel that we all felt. Edward spent months getting as drunk as he could, everynight, anything to block out the pain and not have to deal with it. Apparantly they had seen Mike pressing Bella up against the wall, with his hands up her shirt, they could only guess at what happened between them next... Edward couldnt deal with that, and the only thing he found the slightest bit of comfort with was his alcohol supplies.

It took a few years and hours of therapy before he was anything like the old Edward. But he was never right again, he lost the twinkle of his eyes. Even now that he has moved on and his engagded to Tanya- Bella's sister believe it or not. They bumped into each other a few years ago in a cafe while getting coffee. Tanya had left Forks to attend NYC a year before we moved here, we had no Idea. Tanya and Bella really never got along. We always thought that Tanya was a bitch. How wrong we were. Tanya informed us that Bella and Mike had been sleeping together for months before we left, and once we had gone she discovered that she was carrying `Mike Junior` She had only wanted us for the `Cullen` name, and for everything that she could get from us. You could see the pain in Edward's eyes, even though he tried to mask it. Alice didnt care one bit. She was already in a relationship with Jasper, they were so happy and in love. I just wished the same for Edward.

Apparantly Bella and Tanya had gotten into an arguement and Charlie had taken Bella's point of view. He even slapped Tanya across the face. Once she left she didnt look back, she never called them and I dont blame her for that. Who knew Charlie and Bella could be so evil to her. Telling her that she would never be welcome back home. Eventually Edward and Tanya began to spend time together and they became closer in their pain. They began a relationship six months later, and he proposed a year after that. He still doesnt have that look in his eyes though. I wonder sometimes if I will ever see it again. I certainly hope so.

"Carlisle" Jasper yelled as he came running down the corridor. "It seems my new receptionist has double booked me for a session. Could you do one for me. Room fourteen. I have a young lady for an hour appointment, Its only a one off appointment." I laughed at his out of breath tone.

"Sure, why not. Nothing better to do" I replied with a smile. I walked away from him, towards room fourteeen. I was told that the patient was already in there and waiting for me. I knocked on the door once so that I didnt startle her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and I'll be taking over from Doctor Whitlock today" I told the woman as I closed the door behind me. She stood slowly and turned around to face me. I would have fallen to the floor in shock at the sight of who stood before me, if I wasnt still holding on to the handle. Bella fucking Swan. In all the hospital rooms in the world. Why? Why did she have to show up here? Now?. I could feel the hate for this woman pouring out of me as I glared at her. The pain that she had caused my son came to the front of my mind. I knew that I was shouting at her, even though I was too blinded by hate to know what I was saying. I could see the shock and fear on her face as she took a step back away from me. I carried on with my verbal beating. I saw shock show on her face, then a look of torture was the last thing that I saw before she bolted from the room with tears streaming down her thinner face.

I had to take a time out. I was trying to stop myself from chasing after her and demanding to know why. Why she had to break my son the way that she had. But I was so scared of what might happen if I caught up to her, so instead, I sat at Jaspers desk. I put my head in my hands as my whole frame shook. After counting to ten, about ten times I was finally able to think a little more rationally.  
>I picked up her file that I had noticed she had left on the desk as she hurried out of here. As I picked it up a piece of paper fell out, hastily I unfolded it and began to read.<p>

"My name is Doctor Garrett Denali and I have been Isabella's doctor for the last seven years. I wrote this for you in case Bella felt the need to speak with somebody while she is away from home. It wont go into too much detail as it would be a one-off visit but it will give you an Idea of her sufferings. Please feel free to call me if the need arises."

Then he signed off and left a number. I turned back to the file

I was shocked at what I was reading. This couldnt be true.

*Isabella Swan: Viciously raped by Michael Newton- a local boy on the 7th september 2004.

*Michael Newton pleaded guilty and was sentenced to ten years in prison.

*Attempted suicide on the 9th September after discovering that her long term boyfriend had skipped town. Servere depression.

*Bella discovered she was pregnant and who is terrified of who the father may be. Has no choice but to go ahead with the pregnancy as she was to late for a termination by the time the pregnancy was discovered.

*Bella seems to be trying to snap herself out of her depression, she has finally realised that she must eat and sleep for her own health and the health of her growing child.

*Bella gave birth to a healthy baby girl and was over the moon once she realised that her ex boyfriend- Edward Cullen was the biological father to her daughter. A DNA ordered by the judge proved that Michael Newton was not the baby's father.

Oh my god! No... this cant be happening. This cant be true, it cant be!

*2011. Bella's daughter was involved in a hit and run. A problem as arisen with Jasmine's liver, caused by the impact. A donor is her only option, Bella is not compatable, leaving her with the only option of trying to track down her child's father.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I raced out of the room trying to catch any sight of Bella. I didnt even bother waiting for the elevator. I raced by the people gathering there and bolted through the doorway to the stairwell, taking two steps at a time. I was out of breath and panting heavily once I reached the entrance, but Bella was no where in sight. With a deep breath I gave up and made my way back to Jasper's room. I knew that it was a bad thing to do, but I went through her bag, hoping beyond all else that I could find some sort of proof as to where she was staying. I needed to see her. I needed to see if all of this was true, and the fact that I had a grandaughter who was gravelly Ill, while her mother was racing around the country trying to find us. I knew the answer though, My gut feeling was telling me that Bella's file was true and what Alice and Edward had witnessed was the start of Bella being raped, not Bella making out with Newton. This was going to send us all spiralling back to where we were seven years ago, because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edward will never forgive himself when he finds out the truth about what actually happened back then. He had not only left Bella to face a terrible ordeal at the hands of a monster, he had also left her pregnant. She must of been pregnant at the time of the attack, and for that I would never forgive myself, let alone Edward. We had to sort this out tonight, but either way, we were screwed. What that poor girl had suffered through. I shuddered at the way only a few moments ago I had laid into her. I sent fear through her when she had already had enough to last a lifetime. I was the evil that I thought she was.

Jasper came into the office then. "Hey, meeting over already. How did it go?" He asked, totally oblivious to what was going through my head right now.

"Dont ask Jasper, Just dont fucking ask" I replied, before walking towards the door. Just before I reached for the handle, the door slammed open, and an angry looking Bella stood before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou all so much for your reviews, even those of you who dont normally review. It means alot so thanks.**

**I know some of my chapters can be short, but I find if I try to write too much I just end up mumbling, but I'll try harder, promise.**

**I was asked what my updating schedule was, and for that I have no answer. Sorry! I have to fight my kids for use of the laptop, but I wont go longer than a day or two without updating, hope that helps. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

**Bella**

I simply couldn't believe the words that Carlisle had yelled at me. I ran from the office and was on my way down the corridor. I saw that the elevator doors were just beginning to close, so I put my hand out to prevent it from closing. I jumped in once it had opened wide enough and hastily pressed the `ground button` repeatedly, as if it would make the slow door close quicker

I breathed a sigh of relief as they finally closed and I leaned my head back against the wall. My head was swimming on overload, pictures of Carlisle's angry face, Edward entwined with Tanya, that particular vision made me feel sick and I had to swallow the bile that threatened to rise. How could they do this to me... well, I knew how Tanya could, she was a fucking bitch-whore. I still remember the last time that I saw her. Hours of therapy hadnt helped me with that little situation.

_"Your pregnant" she yelled. I was curled up into a ball on my bed, letting the days morph into weeks, I didnt care anymore. I felt as if my life was over._

_"Fucking hell Isabella" she sneered. "Guess its a good job Eddie boy dropped you like the sack of shit you are. God only knows how he would have felt being stuck with you for the rest of his life" Her cruel words were adding fuel to the fire that already coursed through me._

_"Edward loves me" I yelled as I jumped of the bed. "He wouldn't of just left me. He wouldn't" She interrupted me with a cruel laugh._

_"Yeah, well were are your precious Cullens now. Just when you needed them they skipped out on your pathetic ass. You were never good enough for him. He is a fucking god, and you, your a nobody. Ugly duckling that grew into a ugly swan. He probably pitied you. I mean, you are a loser, fuck Bella you couldn't even fight off Newton and now the whole world has to pity you too. Your a whore and you always will be. He probably didnt rape you anyway" She stepped a little closer. "I bet you begged him for it, dirty girl. Edward will never want you now anyway" She sang as she turned to walk out. I put my head down. She was right. Edward would think I was dirty now. He would never want me, that if he ever wanted me in the first place._

_I didnt see Tanya bump into Charlie, who had overheard everything that she had said to me. But I heard her squeal in surprise, and I heard him roar with rage at what she had said to me._

_"Tanya, How could you be so evil when your sister is going through something like this" He shook his head in disgust. "I think its time you left" He told her, he had bypassed being red with rage and was now a deep purple colour. "Pavk your bags and go back to NYC" Tanya had decided to come home for a visit seeing as it was the summer holidays. My father wrapped his arms around my shoulder as I sobbed against him. Half an hour later we heard the front door slam shut. That was the last time I ever saw my slut of a sister._

_Over the next few months, Charlie and I learned what a truely evil person Tanya really was. When Mike's trial came around he pleaded guilty straight away, apparantly Tanya had been at the party that night aswell, not only that she she had been giving Mike drink after drink all night. According to Mike's statement, Tanya had told him that I was in love with him, and that I was trying to get rid of Edward before anything happened between us. She told him that I had said that Edward was a pansy and only wanted to make love while I wanted him to fuck me. She had also told Mike that he should make his move on me while the Cullen's werent here and for him not to forget that I liked it rough and not to take no for an answer. I would only say no because of my relationship with Edward._

_Mike had broken down in the courtroom. He knew that Tanya's words, along with the beer that he had consumed had played a huge role in that night. He did apologise, and while that made me slightly happier, I still couldn't forgive or forget what had happened. He was the one in the wrong, even if he was played by a vindictive bitch. What sort of person would do that to her own sister._

The doors to the elevator pinged open as we hit the ground floor and Instead of walking out of the main entrance, I walked to the public toilets. I braced my hands against each side of a sink and took in my appearance in the mirror in front of me. I looked like crap. Images of Edward and Tanya and Carlisle still tormented me, but they were pushed to the back of my mind as a beautiful image of Jasmine hit. Her bright green eyes sparkling with mischeif, from last year when I had caught her trying to peek at her christmas presents that were hidden under the tree, and I knew that, as much as I wanted to run like hell, I couldn't. This wasnt about me or the Cullen's this was about a beautiful little angel that was lying in her hospital bed, waiting for me to return. My grief and sadness turned into anger as I hastily wet my face and patted it dry with a paper towel. Who the fuck did Carlisle think he was talking to. I wasnt some little girl anymore. I was an adult for crying out loud. I steeled myself and began to go back to the office. I had to know where Edward was, and I had to know now.

I didnt even bother knocking on the door of room fourteen once I reached it. I simply flung it open, Just as Carlisle and another doctor were beginning to exit the room. They stepped back at the force of the door hitting the doorstopper.

"Can I help you miss?" The blonde doctor asked. I didnt answer him, I didnt even look at him. My eyes were locked with Carlisle's grey ones. He looked shocked, sympathetic, understanding and sincerely sorry. He looked in agony. I noticed my file in his hands and flinched when I realised that he must of read it. Fuck! He knew, I didnt want any of them to know. They had left me when I really needed them the most, and for that I could never forgive them. Edward especially. He had left me alone and then he had shacked up with the bitch from hell. They fucking deserved each other.

"I know youve read my file" I whispered, suddenly nervous. This was Carlisle, he had been like a second father to me, and even after the betrayel, it hurt that they could just dump me so easily. "Dont presume to know anything about me just because you've read that. You dont know a fucking thing" I spat. "I had no desire to see you of any of your family, ever again. But I'm not here for me, I'm here for my daughter." It was his turn to flinch.

"Bella" He whispered, Just then I noticed the blonde doctor's head snap up. Ahh... he must of heard about me. How fucking sweet!

"No, No Carlisle. Jasmine is sick, and for once I need Ed...Edward's help. Can you tell me where he is. Please Carlisle, she... she's my little girl" I snivelled my emotions were running a muck, it was all to much. "You've read my file, you know whats wrong with her. Edward needs to fucking step up to the mark, or are you gonna let him run like the little spoilt brat he always was."

I was shocked when he didnt step in then and chastise me for bad mouthing his family. Maybe he felt like they deserved it, who the hell knows.

"Of course we'll help her Bella. My god, she's our grandaughter, our family. I know you've been through alot, but... but... Shit Bella, you should of told us about her. We had a right to know her and for her to know us." I snorted. I didnt want them anywhere near my child, unfortunately desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Edward actually lives with us, while his house his being renovated" he told me. Well that was easy enough I guess. Now to go and see the man himself. I had all I needed from Carlisle, I didnt need to prolong this any futher than necessary. He told me his address and I began walking to the door.

"Bella, wait" Carlisle exclaimed. "I think that I should go first. You know... to prepare them and everything, It's going to be a shock for all of them, and I truely think that truths are going to be revealed tonight. Tell me Bella, Please. Did Tanya know about the assault and the child? I think that he alreadt knew the answer to that one with the look on his face. "Sure, she knew alright" I told him. "I'll give you the time Carlisle. 1 hour, my daughter needs me to be back with her" With that I turned on my heel and walked out. I needed a moment to compose myself. I went to the cafe and ordered a coffee.

I was shaking like a leaf as te adrenilin raced through my veins. I was about to see Edward after all this time, and I wasnt sure how I felt about that. I had loved him so damn much, and I thought he had loved me to, obviously I was wrong, he had thrown that love back in my face as if I was nothing. It probably was nothing to him, thats why he had been able to leave and forget me so easily. There was also a good chance that I was about to see Tanya aswell, after all she was engagded to the man. How the hell she had pulled that one off, I'll never know. She was scum of the earth and even though I hated Edward Cullen with everything in me, he deserved so much better then her. They were engagded though, and that pierced my heart. He had gotten down on one knee and placed a ring on her finger, a move that should of been for me. It hurt... still, even though I tried to tell myself that it didnt.

I finished my coffee and made my way outside, whistling to hail down a cab. I gave the driver the address that Carlisle and given me and sat back. Ten minutes later he pulled up in front of a big white house, which was nearly an exact replica as the house in Forks. It had a strange sense of deja vu. I paid the cab fair and slowly walked up the driveway, admiring the flowers that must of been planted by Esme. A sob threatened to escape as I recalled the times that I would with Esme in her garden, planting flowers. I didnt want to admit it, but I had missed them so much, so fucking much and it hurt to think that I wasnt enough for them to want to keep me around. I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves before I steadied myself and knocked on the large oak door.

A moment later the door swung open, to reveal a very teary eyed Esme. Unlike me, she had no aversion to letting her tears escape as they rolled down her cheeks. She tried to pull me into a hug, but I took a step back before she could get a hold off me. Pain etched on her features, knowing that I didnt want her to touch me. I didnt intentionally try to hurt her feelings, but I couldnt help it. _They left me._

Carlisle appeared at his wife's side and he put his arms around her and pulled her towards his chest. It hurt to see her so emotional, but they couldn't really expect me to jump into their arms after everything that had happened. I was too hurt by there actions and the fact that they were happy about Edward being involved with Tanya only added fuel to the fire within me.

Carlisle invited me in and the first thing that I noticed was my file was spread across the coffee table. I didnt know how I felt about that, part of me was raging at the clear disrespect for my privacy, another part of me knew that it was logical, they needed to know what they had left behind, and proof of Jasmine's parentage was in that file. Carlisle coughed, returning my attention back to him he motioned for me to take a seat. I couldn't help but take in the living room as I sat down. There was pictures everywhere, pictures of all of the Cullen kids as they grew. I stared in shock at the largest picture of us from prom. Alice and Mike, and Edward and I. It was hard seeing his face again after so long. It almost caused the hole in my chest to widen. Nobody said anything for a while. Esme had disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, when she reappeared she was carrying a tray with three cups and a plate of biscuits- always the host! She took her seat and I couldn't help but ask them where Edward was. He was the only reason I was here, and I really just wanted to go home.

"He's right here" Came a cold voice from over by the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou all so much for your reviews, I love reading each and every one of them... I just watched Breaking dawn, it was amazing. Although I am "an Edwards girl" I think Taylor Lautner acted amazing this time, acted from the heart. Gutted that Its going to be another year to see the rest of it :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

**Edward.**

"Well, well, well. If it isnt Isabella Swan" I spat her name. I glared at her as she shrank back in fear. I couldnt help but notice the change in her as I took her in for the first time in seven years. Her hair was a little longer down her back. She had a slightly fuller figure, changed from childhood to adulthood. It was her face that shocked me the most. Her once vibrant chocolate brown eyes now looked dull and lifeless. She was still the most beautiful woman that I had ever met. I may detest her for what she did to me way back then, but I wasnt blind, I could admit that she was stunning, I just would never admit it to her.

"Edward, son" My father said in the background. I wasnt really paying any attention to him, I was sorely focused on the woman that had once ruined my life. "What the hell are you doing here?" She looked down at her feet before squaring her shoulders at looking me in the eye.

"I need" she whispered. She cleared her throat to speak louder. "I need your help Edward" She said. I stared at her in shock, who the hell was she to ask me for anything.

"Edward" My mother started, and just like with my father, I didnt listen to her either.

"You have the guts to come here, to my house and ask me for a favour after what you fucking did to me?" I yelled in her face. "You've got some balls girl, I'll give you that". I couldn't believe her, after all the pain that she had put me through, she was still asking me for favours.

I fucking loved her with everything in me. I wanted her to marry me, I wanted to have her growing larger as she carried my baby. I wanted it all with her, and all she did was chew me up and spit me out. I wouldn't do shit for someone like her. Not only had she hurt me, but she had also hurt Alice, and that was unforgivable.

"Edward, I really think you should stop and listen, you dont understand. You were wrong" My father suddenly said, louder. He was surely losing his marbles. I had my life settled here. I was engagded to Tanya. I may not love her as much as I once loved Bella, but I vowed that I would never give me whole heart away again, and I couldnt, because this fucking cheating brunette still totally fucking held it in her hands. So I gave Tanya as much of it as I could. There was no way that I was letting Isabella walk back into my life and turn it upside down.

" I have some balls" she repeated. "I dont even fucking know what I did wrong. I loved you Edward. I fucking loved you and you left me to rot" She yelled.

"Edward" My mother warned.

"No mum" I said, getting louder and more irritated. I wanted her out of my house and out of my life. "I'll tell you what you did, shall I?" I goaded. "How about when Alice and I were running late for Jessica's party. How about after we searched all over the place we finally found the two of you in the garden, with your fucking tongue's shoved down each others throats" I yelled. I flinched, her whole frame was shaking aggressively. "Thats right whore, didnt think we'd seen you?. Yeah well, You were abit preoccupied at the time" I heard her choke on a sob. Then I heard my mother whisper "Oh, god no"

"You...you saw that" Bella whispered as she clutched at her chest in pain. What right did she have to be angry. I am the one that they betrayed, me and Alice both. I nodded my head at her, giving her my answer. "Yes, both me and Alice saw what you fucking got up to" She cried out as she hastily ran up the stairs, a moment later I heard the bathroom door slam closed and lock. I couldn't fucking understand her, she hurt me, she cheated on me, and here she acts all shocked and hurt, over her own actions. Had she suddenly gone bipolar?

"Oh Edward. Your a fool" My father chastised. "I tried to fucking warn you to shut the hell up. Your mother tried to tell you seven years ago to go back and at least here what she had to say for herself. You didnt listen then or now. Your so godamned stubborn" He threw what looked like a folder at me, I fumbled trying to catch it before its contents fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you taking her side for. You know what she did to me, to Alice. Does that not matter to either of you?" I was so fucking mad right now.

"I know what you think she did to you. I think you need to read exactly what you left behind" He told me as he pulled my mother out of the living room and in to the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch, burying my hands in my face as I tried to calm myself down. I had a bad feeling, bubbling in my gut, a really bad feeling. Something just suddenly didnt seem right. After a moment I lent forward and picked up the folder of the coffee table.

"Name: Miss Isabella Swan".

"Date of birth: 12/10/1986".

I had no Idea what I was reading, and I was alittle miffed, but then knowing it was about Bella left me feeling intrigued aswell. But as I kept reading I could feel myself becoming shocked, then upset, angry, before finally settling on full out raging. He'd raped her. Mike fucking Newton had raped my girlfriend! Not to mention that he had raped her while she was carrying my baby. Oh fuck! I had a baby, a daughter. But I had left them both to suffer at the hands of a monster, I didnt know who was the worst sort of man between us, because knowing what I know now, I am just as big a monster as he is.

What Alice and I had witnessed wasnt Bella cheating, it was Bella being attacked. What the fuck had we done? How could we of left her there at a time like that. We had made the biggest fucking mistake in the history of mistakes, and there was now nothing that we could do about it, We had been wrong, so, so wrong, and we were now paying the price.

I was full of rage, my hands shook as I held the sheet of paper, reading it over and over, praying against all hope that it was wrong. But deep down I knew now that it wasnt. He had always had the hots for my Bella, but I never dreamed in my wildest imagination that he would of done somethhing so cruel and twisted. Then I had just left her ther to face that on her own, aswell as raise a baby by herself. I was becoming more and more angry... at myself. I was a dick and I had caused myself, not to mention Bella, all of this pain for nothing. I had missed out on seven years of my daughters life, everything. Her first word, her first tooth, first steps. Her first day at school. "Argh"

I jumped up of the couch and started pacing. It was not helping my anger any. I screamed out in frustration and smacked my fist into the mirror that hung on the wall. Shattering it into small pieces and welcoming the stabbing sensation it caused, because it matched the pain in my heart. All of this time I had felt like Bella was a whore and I was better of without her, but really it was the opposite. She was an angel, she was so strong to rise above all what she had been through, She was better off without me, I always knew that she deserved a far better man than I would ever be, and this only confirmed that knowledge, she was to good for me.

"Edward" My mum cried as she walked back into the room. She noticed the mirror and her eyes darted to my hand which was cut and badly bleeding if the feeling of trickling from my fingers was any indication. She hurried over to me and wrapped me into her arms as she called for my father to take a look at my hand. I briefly heard the door open, followed by the voices of Alice and Tanya. Tanya...Bella's sister. Tanya...my fiancee. FUCK! Again What had I done? I wondered if Tanya knew the truth about what had happened that night, she was visiting home at that time for the summer, and I realised that she had to of known.

I was about to say something when I heard Alice cry out. "What the hell is she doing here?" She yelled looking in the direction of the stairs. I looked and saw Bella gliding down the stairs. Ignoring Alice's outburst, almost in a trance with burning hatred in her eyes she made her way to a shocked and petrified looking Tanya. She knew, I could tell by the look of fear in her eyes, and the pleading look she gave me right before Bella's fist connected with her nose. I almost flinched at the sound of the cracking, then the blood burst free.

"Fucking Bitch" Bella screamed. "I was your sister, your fucking baby sister" Her breathing was laboured and I could see her chest rise and fall as she struggled for breath. She started to sway a little and my mother yelled out for her. I didnt wait, I ran to her and caught her just as she passed out in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Let me know. Thanks.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou all so much for your reviews. It means alot. Knowing so many of you like and review the story makes writing it much easier. **

**Sorry if the last chapter was a little short, Ive really tried to make this chapter my longest one yet :)**

**Thanks again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

**Edward**

I helped Bella over to the couch where It her down. It was like she wasnt really there. Obviously her body was there, but her mind seemed elsewhere. Her breathing was still laboured, her chest rose and fell faster than what was normal. To tell you the truth, she was really starting to worry me.

"The stupid slut broke my nose". Tanya sreeched from somewhere behind me. "Edward, there's blood all over my new dress" She cried.

"Oh shut the hell up will you Tanya" My mother roared, scaring me even more. She hardly ever raised her voice to anybody, but when she did, she meant business. My father hurried over to us from his place by the fire. He pushed me aside as he squatted before Bella. She was gasping for air and my father placed his hands on either sides of her face and forced her to look at him. "Focus Bella" He told her, sounding almost like a whispered plea. "Listen to my voice and breath with me." He took a long deep breath, then he slowly released it. Bella tried to copy his actions and eventually her breathing started to regulate. When she had her bearings she shuffled along the couch, away from Carlisle. Even I could see the look of pain on his face as she refused to be near him.

"Thanks Carlisle" She whispered, refusing to meet his gaze. "I...I sometimes have trouble controlling my anger" She said with a snort.

"How...How long have you been suffering from panic attacks Bella?" He asked. "She looked down for a moment "Since the attack" She answered, looking back up at him. He nodded his head in understanding and sympathy, but made no futher comment.

"Well, this is all so fascinating, but would someone please explain to me why she is in our house" Alice yelled, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at Bella.

Nobody knew how to answer her. "I mean... come on. You remember what she did to us, right" She said. I had to stop her before she put her foot in it just as I did. I walked over to her and looked her squarely in the face. "We were wrong Alice" I told her. I closed my eyes as I fought to keep myself together and say the words that I needed to say. Bella and Newton werent cheating on us Alice. He raped her. That scum fucking raped her". I tried to keep my voice down, but I was sure it got a little louder by the end. Alice's eyes widened as she listened to what I said, and what that meant for us. We had witnessed it, and we had left her when she needed us the most.

"Oh please... Is that what the little whore told you" Tanya laughed, trying to stop the flow of blood from her nose. "She was a slut back then, and I'll bet she is still one now" My head whipped round to Tanya so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

"What I want to know is... Why did Bella react that way when she saw you?" I said, keeping my voice as neutral as I possibly could. "Did you know that Bella was raped by him? Did you know that we left her alone through that and it was us that were in the wrong. All these fucking years Tanya" I yelled. Rage bubbling in my stomach. "Did you know that when I left her, I left her pregnant. I fucking abandoned her and our daughter for nothing. Did. you. know?" I roared. Tanya had backed up against the wall, in fear of my actions, as well she should. I heard Bella snort in the distance.

"She knew alright." Bella said, standing up and stalking towards us. "Let me get this right...what was it now...what did Newton tell the courtroom during his trial...Oh yea... I got it now..." she said slamming her palm against her forehead acting dumb. "You got him drunk Tanya, at Jessica's party. You got him so fucking drunk that he couldnt think straight" She roared. "Then you told him that I was ending my relationship with Edward because I was in love with him. You told him that I liked sex to be rough and Edward never gave it to me like that. Then you had the fucking nerve to tell him how rough I liked it and for him not to take no for an answer, because although I was ending it with Edward I would still feel guilty about betraying his trust." Bella had yelled throughout her speech, so she stopped to catch her breath. Several gasps where heard through the room, non were louder that my own though.

"Is that true" I whispered in shock. I couldnt believe that even Tanya would be so fucking sick in the head. I walked even more closer to her. She was cringing into the wall and shaking her head from side to side. "Fucking answer me dammit. Is that true?" I yelled. I heard her choke on a sob.

"Yes it's true" She screamed. "Its all fucking true. Why did princess Isabella get to have everything while I had nothing." I stepped back in denial. "No, no, no, no, no. This wasnt happening, please somebody tell me this isnt happening" I thought. "Oh it's happening alright" My mother said in a voice colder than ice. Shit! I must of been rambling. I couldnt think straight. Everything that I had lost, everything that Bella and I had been through was all for nothing. It was all because of a twisted game of Tanya's. The same Tanya that I had been engagded to for the past year. The same Tanya that I had been sleeping with almost everynight for the last year. Fuck! How did I not realise what sort of person that she really was. I had left an angel and shacked up with the devil, and there was no going back from that. Bella would never forgive me, because I knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, I wouldn't forgive her either. My life was in ruins and it was all my own fault.

"Why Tanya?" Alice whispered. "Why would you do something so cruel?" Tanya snorted in disgust, probably at the word `cruel`.

"I told you why. She had everything. She had Edward, she had friends. Lots of them. Everybody preferred her to me. Even my own father. He always asked why I couldnt be more like Bella. Go to school, do my homework, come in on time, be nice to people. Like little miss goody two shoes over here. Do you have any Idea what it was like to grow up in her fucking shadow. I was jealous okay" She yelled. "I was so jealous. I saw a way to break you guys up and I took it." She really had no shame at all. She didnt realise the magnitude of her actions. "I won... I won in the end" Tanya continued. "I got you Edward. I'm your fiancee, I'm going to be your wife soon. You have nothing" She said as she turned to glare at Bella. "He's mine now" Fuck! I wanted the earth to open and swallow me whole. Right. the. fuck. now. "We'll be married soon and you'll be nothing but a distant memory." She sneered.

"Yep" Bella replied. "Your right on one thing Tan. You have Edward, and Alice and the Cullen's. Your welcome to them" She said. That fucking hurt, and judging by the face's of my family, I could see that they felt the same way. "They became nothing to me the moment they chose to believe your lies. You may of won that battle but you lost the war. I love my fucking life now. I have a beautiful daughter, who is my whole world. I still have friends. My father. I have a great job as I nurse at the hospital, and a nice white house with a picket fence. Jasmine even has a puppy. It's perfect. I have everything that I ever wanted" It sounded like the perfect setting, the only thing that was missing was me. I should of been there with them. Bella stopped for a moment. "What have you got?" She continued. "Do you even have a job?, Or do you scrounge of the cullens, like the fucking loser that you are?" She taunted. Tanya flew at her, but Bella was faster. She got a grip around Tanya's throat. Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off. Any. Futher." She told her, pushing her so that Tanya stumbled against the wall. `Thats my girl` I thought, smiling inwardly. Only she wasnt. She was not my girl, not anymore, and the knowledge of that, stung deep down.

"Well, I guess you know the reason why I'm here" Bella stated as she turned and looked at me. I stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes for a moment, before nodding my head at her question. "Can we talk in private" She asked awkwardly. I nooded again. "Would you mind if I made myself another coffee, Esme?" She asked.

My mother smiled as best she could. "Of course dear. This is your house too" She replied, before looking down. "No, no it's not" Bella whispered softly as she headed towards the kitchen. Esme let out a silent sob and Carlisle buried her head against her chest as she let loose a few tears. Bella didnt notice, she was already going down the hall towards the kitchen. "You coming or what Cullen" She yelled from the other room. I walked out of the living room and followed behind her. I sat at the table as she put the kettle on.

"Drink?" She asked.

"Cof...Coffee, two sugar's please" I answered quietly. My heart was beathing out of my chest. Bella and I...alone...for the first time in seven years. I could still feel the electrifying energy crackle between us, the ever present force that lt me know that she was close. I felt complete and whole, as I realised how much I had missed this...missed us. She placed my mug down before me, then she sat across from me. Ouch! She couldn't even sit next to me. Not that I blamed her for that.

"Look" She finally said, with a sigh. "I know this is alot to take on board. A few hours ago you didnt even know that Jasmine existed" Jasmine I thought, my beautiful daughter. Her name was Jasmine. I couldnt help but wonder who she looked like. I found myself hoping that she looked just like Bella, with no interference from me at all.

"And now I'm asking for you to save her life" Bella continued. "But she's my life Edward. She's all Ive got. I'm begging you to help her. She'll di...die, without your help" She cried as a tear escaped her eye. I could see the amount of love she had for her daughter...our daugter. That would of been me aswell if I hadn't been so foolish and acted so impulsively.

"I cant lose her Edward. I just cant" She whispered, with desperation in her eyes. I stared at her in shock. Did she really doubt that I wouldnt go to the ends of the earth to save our child. I would do anything. I may of never met her, but I fucking love her, already. She's a part of Bella and I, and before I ruined it all, we had been absolutely perfect. So I just knew that our daughter was perfect. I put my hand on the top of Bella's. which was on the table, her palm flat against the wood.

"Off course I'll help her Bells" I told her, causing her to flinch at the sound of the name that she only ever let me address her by. "I'll do everything in my power to save our little girl" I saw her let out a relieving breath.

"Thankyou Edward, thankyou so much" She said. "You dont have to thank me Bella. She's my daughter aswell. I may of never met her, or even seen a picture of her, but I already love her." I told her from the heart. She ruffled through her bag for a moment before she placed something on the table. "Here" She whispered as she pushed it towards me. I looked down and my breath got stuck in my throat. When it finally escaped, it sounded more like a strangled cry. A beautiful little girl smiled up at me from the table. With shaky fingers, I picked it up and held it in my hand, unable to take my eyes of it.

She had my green eyes, but they were Bella's shape. She had my bronze hair, but she had inherited Bella's soft loose curls. She had Bella's little button nose, and little pouty lips, absolutely stunning. I was right, a complete mixture of Bella and me- absolutely perfect. "She's beautiful Bella" I whispered in awe. "You must be very proud" She gave me just a hint of a smile. It didnt reach her eyes, but she did try. "Thankyou. I am very proud of her. She's amazing" She told me. All the times I had pictured our child. I had the perfect vision in my head. But Jasmine...she was even more. She was everything, and I had missed out on that. I had missed out on knowing her, and being a part of her life. I could only hope that Bella would let us all have a place in Jasmine's life when this was all over.

"Can I see her Bella, meet her. I want the opportunity to get to know her" I pleaded. I heard Bella exhale loudly as she cast her eyes down at the cup between her hands.

"I... I wont stop you from seeing her Edward. I may not like it, but she is your daughter. You have the right to get to know her, and she has the right to get to know you and your family. But that's all it will ever be. Jasmine's mom and Jasmine's dad, We can never get back what we lost. I cant be your friend Edward. It... It hurts to much. We'll put aside the unpleasantaries and we'll be the best damned parents a girl could hope for. We just have to make the best out of a bad situation." It hurt so badly to hear it, but I knew it was the truth. She didnt love me anymore, how could she after how I had treated her, doesnt mean it doesnt hurt like hell though. `Loss` that word had a different meaning to me now. I knew what it truely meant to have loved and lost.

"I understand Bella. Thankyou, thats more than I could ask for." I told her. She just nodded and put her cuo to her mouth to take a long drink, I almost chuckled. Still a caffeine freak, I see.

"I do have one rule though" She told me. I was suddenly feeling nervous. "I do not, under any circumstances, want my daughter near Tanya. I'm sorry, I know that she's your fiancee, but I dont want my daughter mixing with the likes of her". That shocked me.

"Bella. You dont really think I would still marry her do you? I dont want her anywhere near me, never mind my daughter. All of the hurt that I caused myself, that I caused you, she was the root of all the problems, and I never knew. I am so sorry Bella. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, one day?"

"I dont know Edward, I'm sorry. I just dont know. You hurt me so bad. I dont think you realise just how badly. Maybe one day, but definately not any time soon. Right now, all I want to do is get home to my daughter" She told me. I understood completely, and I also hoped for a day when we could at least be friends again.

Bella left soon afterwards, she couldnt bear to be away from our daughter anymore. She was lucky enough to get the last seat on a flight to seattle. The rest of us would fly in tomorrow.

"There you are Eddie" Tanya cooed as I walked back into the living room. Bipolar bitch. "I wondered where you'd gotten to" I walked over to her and she stood up and attempted to run into my arms. I moved out of the way at the last minute, causing her to fall into the seat in front of her. She looked at me in shock and confusion.

"I am going to say this just one time Tanya. You stay the hell away from me and my family. I am not your fiance, and nor will there be a wedding. You disgrace me. You are a sad, sad excuse for a human being. You mean nothing to me, you never really did. Now I'm gonna give you five minutes to get all of your belongings out of this house, before I start burning shit." I told her.

"But...But Edward, you lov..." She tried to say.

"Starting from now" I bellowed, piercing her with my fierciest glare. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, She emerged five minutes later with two black bin bags in her hands. I opened the front door for her and nodded my head to the outside. She tried to speak to me one more time but I wasnt interested in anything that she had to say. I slammed the door closed as she walked through it with a huff. I walked to the couch and slumped down, still totally in shock for everything that had occured today. Bella was back in my life, My fiancee... or ex fiancee was a cold, lying, manipulative bitch, and most importantly...I had a daughter. I still had the picture in my pocket so I pulled it out and stared intently at each and every inch of her face. She had a small scar just above her left eyebrow. It looked like the mark left over after chicken-pox, if you'd scratched the scab of. She also had a little freckle on her right sparkling green doe eyes. I was already smitten with her, and I couldnt wait to meet her.

"Is that her?" My mother whispered. I nodded as I let my tears fall. I was a daddy. My mother sat beside me, putting one arm around me and cradling my face against her neck. A loving hug that only a mother could do. She took the picture from me and looked down at it. Smiling broadly even as her own eyes filled. "Beautiful" I heard her murmur. That she is. "Carlisle. Come look" She said excitedly. My father walked over to us and took the picture from her, staring at her with the same awed expression as me and my mother. "She's beautiful Edward" he told me as Alice stared down at it from over his shoulder. "She looks so much like you and Bella both" She said, adding "amazing" aswell. She gave me a sad smile. She knew, just as I did what damage we had done when we left. I prayed that I would be able to make it up to Bella. I also vowed that I would never let her, or our daughter, down ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

****Sorry that this chapter took slightly longer than normal. I had a tree to decorate and decorations to put up.**

****Thankyou all so much for your reviews for the last chapter, they mean alot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

**Bella.**

I finally landed back in seattle after being delayed for two hours. I was tired, I felt grubby and hungry, but all I wanted to do was to see my little girl. I couldn't wait to see her face when I told her that I had found Edward and that he had agreed to help. She had always wanted to meet her father and his family, so I knew that this would put a smile on her face.

Once I had retrieved my bag I made my way through the croud of people, smiling brightly as I saw my dad waving his arms around his head like a raving lunatic. I chuckled, he looked like he was attempting do do some sort of funky chicken dance. I was half tempted to put my head down and walk straight past him.

_`Yep, I have no Idea who this man is. He is sooo not my father._

But I couldn't do that. I walked up to him and his arms came around me as he hugged me, tightly. "Welcome back kiddo" He said, in a cheerful voice. "How'd it go?" He asked, hesitantly. I stepped back.

"As well as can be expected" I told him. "Do you mind if we talk about it when we get in the car. Eh...who's with Jazz?" I asked. He chuckled. "Relax, Jake and Leah are with her, and Sue will be there as soon as she finishes work."

He grabbed the bag out of my hand and flung it over one of his shoulders, while his free arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Good to have you back" I heard him murmur, under his breath. I buried my face against his leather jacket. The smell of leather and old spice assaulted my nose. I sighed, happy to be back. He was my rock!.

"I've only been gone for two days" I told him with humour in my voice.

"I know, but it was two days too long. I know youve got your own daughter now, but that doesn't mean your to old to still be my baby girl. I love ya, kiddo" Soppy old fool! But after the last few days, that was just what I needed to hear. "Love ya too dad" I said as I opened the car door and sat down.

"So...go on. How was it?, did you find him?" I nodded my head at his question.

"Oh yeah dad. I found him alright. I found all of the Cullens actually." I sighed.

"Oh, well... good good" He said. "How are they?" He asked, awkwardly, after a moment.

"He's well. Shocked to find out about Jasmine, obviously. He... he was engagded" I admitted in a whisper. We may not be together anymore, but that didnt mean that it didnt hurt, especially knowing who his fiancee had been.

"I'm sorry to hear about that" My dad said. I snorted in disbelief. "Really. I may not of liked him that much, but no man wants his daughter to become involved. I know how much you loved him, and I also know how crushed you were when you discovered that they had left."

"You dont know the whole story yet dad" I replied. "Do you know who he was engagded to? Go on... Have a guess... Fucking Tanya, thats who" I told him.

He almost choked on thin air. "Wha...who...how?" He spluttered in shock and confusion.

"Oh... Yep, Tanya struck again. She fed them all lies and had them eating out of the palm of her hand. She even told them that I was in a relationship with Mike" I told him. I could see his knuckles turning white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I mean... How sick is that." I still couldn't believe how desperate she must of been, I bet she even had herself believing her lies- she had told so many of them.

"I cant believe it. How could they not see through her. Damn...they knew exactly what she was like, how could they except her so willingly" He yelled. At least his face was beginning to return to a more healthier colour. I shook my head because I knew exactly what he meant. The whole of Forks knew what sort of person Tanya had become. She had burned so many bridges with the townfolks that she would drown if she ever tried to come back here.

"I have no Idea dad, I really dont" I told him with a grimace. "Can we not talk about this now. I'm too emotional drainned to deal with this right now. The main thing is that Edward has agreed to help, he will be here tomorrow with the rest of the Cullens. Thats all that matters right" I told him.

"Yep" He agreed, "Thats all that matters".

"How has she been dad?" I asked. He laughed.

"Jake and leah brought her some face paints yesterday. She had to demonstrate what she could do of course." he said. "Jake ended up looking like a pink and purple butterfly" He was still laughing. "She wouldn't even let him clean it off, he had to keep his face like that for hours. He got some mighty strange looks as we ate in the restaurant" I joined in with his laughing. I could picture it completely. My best friend would do anything for her, she was his most favourite person and he let her get away with murder. Poor Jake.

"Apart from that she's been fine. Always smiling, you know what she's like" He said. I nodded my head. I knew exactly what she was like. Jasmine always thought on the bright side of life, and didnt let anything get her down, and she always made others smile while feeling down. That was just her. We reached the hospital soon afterwards and my father chuckled as I quickly removed my seatbelt and dashed into the hospital. I was anxious to see my baby and give her the good news that she had been waiting for.

**Flashback.**

_I breathed a sigh of relief as I finished putting the finishing touches to the table with the buffet on. Today was Jasmines fifth birthday and she would be back with Jake and Leah anytime now. Charlie's breathing had returned to normal as he had just finished blowing up about a hundred party balloons._

_The door opened and in walked a teary eyed Jasmine._

_"Whats the matter baby" I asked as I hurried over to her, worried and knelt in front of her._

_"Molly pushed me" She wailed as she showed me a small graze on her knee. I quickly glanced at Jake and Leah before I returned my attention back to my daughter. "She said I was a bastard because I didnt have a daddy. She said my daddy didnt want me" She cried as she flung herself into my arms. My eyes began to water, I had always dreaded this day. The day when she would start to wonder and ask questions. "I asked Jake to be my daddy"She whispered. Oh god!_

_"Why does my daddy not love me?" She cried. I couldnt deal with this. It was too much. Why today? Why now?. I wanted to bury my head in the sand, and pretend that this wasnt happening._

_"Oh baby..." I coo'ed. "Dont think that way, and dont worry about anything that comes out of Molly's mouth. That was a very, very bad word that she said, and you must never say it again" I told her._

_"You do have a daddy, but he doesnt know that you exsist. I know that he would of loved you soooo much" I whispered, spreading my arms as wide as I could. She hicupped and smiled a little at me._

_"Really?" She croaked._

_"Really" I repeated. "Everybody loves you Jazz, because your such a good girl. Mommy loves you, and Grandad, and Leah, and Jakey loves you too. He loves you very much, but he can never be your daddy, because he is your uncle". I told her gently._

_"My best friend to" She said, loudly and proudly. "Your best friend too" I agreed with a soft chuckle. "Now" I gently wiped her tears with my thumb. "You cant cry today, It's your birthday, and all of your friends are coming over for your party. Plus, you've got all of these presents to open" I said as I pointed to the table that overflowed with gifts. She stared at it in disbelief before she jumped to her feet and ran over to the table._

_The party went off without a hitch. That was the day that Charlie brought her her puppy. He brought it over after the party. He was a tiny little golden labrador, which she named `Benji`._

_Later that night as she was curled up with Benji by herside, I pulled out an old photo of the Cullens and me. I pointed out each and everyone of them to her, telling her a little about each of them, I made sure to let her know how much they would of loved her, especially Edward and Esme. She fell asleep with her puppy curled at her side and an old photo in her hand. It was framed the next day, and she has slept with it on her nightstand ever since._

**End of flashback.**

Omph! I had the wind knocked out of me as I collided with a warm, hard body. Arms shot out to steady me on my feet, before I fell on my ass. Looking up I saw Paul in front of me. He was a friend of Jake's.

"Sorry doc" I said as he released me. "I wasnt watching where I was going" He chuckled.

"Clearly" he mocked with a grin on his face. "You going to see Jazz?" He asked.

I nodded and gave him the `quick version` of recent events. He was happy for us. He adored Jasmine almost as much as Jake did. He was often present when Jake took her on outings. I gave him my thanks and said bye, before hurrying to her room.

She was beginning to fall asleep as I walked in. Jake was just closing her book, so he must of just read to her. I smiled at him before my daughter noticed that I was back.

"Momma" She cried as she patted the bed at her side. I hurried over to sit next to her. "Did you find him?" She asked, with a slight nervous tone in her voice.

"I found him baby" I replied with a soft smile. Her whole face lit up. "Really?. Will he help to make me better?" I smiled even more brightly. "Yes baby" I told her. "He will be arriving some time tomorrow, with his family" She squealed in excitement, I just wasnt sure if it was because she would get the treatment that she needed to get better, or if it was because she would finally get to meet the Cullen's, which she had wanted now for a long time. Either way, I was just so happy to see her so excited about something. It had been a tough month on all of us. But believe it or not, thanks to Edward, there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel.

Half an hour later, once Jazz had fallen asleep Charlie drove me home. Too tired to do anything, I crawled into bed and threw the covers over my head, dreaming about tomorrow and being united with the Cullen's again. It was going to be a hard day, but I had to remind myself that I was doing it all for Jasmine. She was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. My laptop is on the blink... my daughter, thinking it would help restored the computer to it's original condition and we lost everything... not good!. Anyway I'm all up to date. Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

**Edward.**

As my father drove down the long road ahead of us, all I could do was sit and stare out of the rain splattered window. Forks hadnt changed abit. It was still thr rainiest place on the planet. Green too... It was green everywhere. Tree's, grass, overgrown bushes and shrubs grew wild and free. I sighed heavily and rested my head against the window as we passed the `welcome to forks` sign. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever thought of returning to this small, wet dreary town. This place held bitter-sweet memories for me. A month ago, If I thought about Forks, I thought about the heart that had been stolen from me. I thought about a dark haired beauty, and falling in love. That was the `sweet` part. The bitter part was how that girl had stolen my heart and crushed it beneath the soles of her feet. She had cheated on me and broken me so completely that I had never felt whole since. When I think about Forks now. I still remember the falling in love part. But the most thought was that It had been me that had ruined our beautiful relationship. I had seen what I thought was Bella cheating, but in fact I was witnessing a crime so vicious that the rage still floored me. I could of stopped it from ever happening, If only Alice and I hadn't acted so rashly, we would of known the truth. If only we had gotten out of that fucking car and confronted them instead of driving away, we could of prevented it from ever happening. Life ever since that day had been hollow and almost unbearable. I had thought the small town girl had ruined my life, but the truth was, I had done that to myself. I had left her, after adding two and two together and coming up with sixteen. Not only had I left the only girl that I had ever loved, I had also left my baby, a baby that I had never known about, and yet again that was my own fault.

The rain hit the windshield, the wipers were whipping left and right to clear the rain away, but I saw nothing. Instead I saw a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They shone with so much love and adoration, how could I ever of thought that she could cheat on me. She couldnt cheat on me anymore than I could cheat on her, It was impossible. I stupidly, inwardly slapped myself around the head for failing to see that more clearly in the first place. I could of saved all of us from the heartache that had been caused by my foolish actions. Not only had I lost my heart, but Alice had lost her best friend, and sister figure. Like me, that was also her own fault. But my parents had lost a girl that was practically considered a daughter to them. They had both been heartbroken by the turn of events. They hadnt bothered to say goodbye to Bella, because the job had appeared so suddenly it was impossible, plus... as far as they knew, Bella was going to be joining us. Little did they know that the last time they would see her was at the barbeque for their anniversary. Mum was the worse. She couldnt and wouldnt believe Bella to be capable of such a thing. I should of fucking listened. It seems that it's true when they say `mother knows best`. I know fir a fact that she had wanted nothing more than to return to Forks and to see what Bella's explanation was. I should of let her. Of course Alice I both pleaded with her. We didnt want to see Bella and her cheating, slutty ways- Did I say that I was a dick. Because I am.

I need to prove myself, I need to be the man that I should of been all along, Bella's man. I would do everything in my power to earn her forgiveness. I knew that their would never be anything between us again, but I at least hoped I could forge some sort of frienship with her, If not for us, then at least for our daughter. Our daughter... no matter how many times I said that, It still didnt seem real, like a dream unreachable. But that dream had been tucked away here unknown. My beautiful little girl that was now counting on her daddy to make her all better. I couldnt fail, I hadnt even met her yet, but I already knew that I would give up my own life in exchange for hers- I would die for her.

I was so lost in my thoughts of my two girls that I failed to realise that we had come to a complete stop. I looked back out of the window only to be met with the house of my past. The house looked just the same. that couldnt be said about the greenery though. It had grown wild and free due to being neglected over the years.

"Mom. Look what Bella did" I said to my mum as I skipped over to her. My mum had stood of and dusted the soil of her hands. We both turned and saw the bush in the shape of a butterfly. "Oh Bella. Its beautiful" my mother had told her. Bella's ten year old face had beamed in delight before she blushed and put her head down to hide the proof of her delight. My own bush didnt look so great. I tried to carve a wolf, but it ended up looking more like a sheep. Emmett had teased me for weeks about it.

"Edward, you okay?" Alice asked, as Jasper carried their bags into the house. I swallowed heavily, my eyes were stinging with emotion but I simply nodded my head and went inside. My parents had never been anle to sell this place, Forks would aalways be our `real home`. They had simply rented it out, but it had been empty now for the last year. Fabric sheets covered the furniture, and a layer of dust covered the mantle piece above the fire. It needed a good clean. It would keep the girls busy while My father and I were at the hospital.

While my mother was pulling the coverings of the furniture and Alice skipped around the house, opening windows to air it out. I walked to my bedroom. I pulled the sheets of the bed and stood the mattress up to bat of any dust, once I replaced it I pulled out some clean sheets and put them on. Once it was done I flopped lazily to the bed and hid my face under a pillow. I wanted to stay here and pretend that non of it had ever happened, and that I still had a gorgeous brunette to call my own. It was easy to pretend. Bella had always been mine, she always would be, adding a daughter to that only solidified what I already knew. They were my girls, and even though one of them hated me now, I would never stop apologising for my mistakes. My phone rang, I looked down to check the I.D, Emmett. Fuck...!. I hadnt even called him to tell him of the recent events.

"Hello Em" I answered. "Yo Bro" He yelled down the phone. "Whats going on, Rose and I are sitting outside mum and dads and it looks completely deserted. Did you guys forget that we were coming up this weekend?" He questioned

"Shit Em" I replied. "Yeah you could say that" I went on to tell him about the visit by Bella, and Tanya's part in all of I told him about Jasmine and discovering that I had a daughter who was sick, I told him all about the accident and the upcoming operation if I was a match.

"Fuck dude" He sighed heavily into the phone. "You fucking left her, just like that." I had never told him the reasons why Bella and I had broken up. He is four years older that us, and he was already away at college when it all went down. But he had met Bella millions of times, and like the rest of the family, he had loved her like one of our own aswell. "Why the hell couldnt you just listen to mum and me, when we told you that Bella wouldnt do that" he yelled. Yep he was pissed, but it was nothing more than I deserved.

"Your all in Forks now" He said, more like asking. I nodded my head before foolishly realising that he couldnt see me. "Yep" I replied. "Just getting ready to go to the hospital to meet Jazz" I told him, with a smile on my face. "Okay Bro, were on our way" He told me. I went to argue, telling him that he didnt need to do that. He simply told me to fuck off. He wanted to meet his niece and he wouldnt miss being here for the world. He would be here as soon as he could. After he hung up I grabbed some clean clothes out of my bag and headed for the bathroom.

After I showered and changed I met my family down near the front door. I needed to get to the hospital I couldnt wait anymore to meet my little girl. We were all going for the first visit, my mother and Alice was bouncing with anticipation at the thought of meeting Jasmine. My hands became slick with sweat the nearer we came to the hospital. What would Jazz think of me? Would she hate me for abandoning her? Only time would prove to her that I would never leave her again, I hope she could give me that.

I raced through the corridor until we came along the receptionist's desk. "Dr Cullen?" An older woman inquired, looking at my father in shock. "Hello Margaret" He exclaimmed. "Were here to see my grandaughter, Jasmine Swan" He told her, shock evident on his face. Then she smiled widely. "Of course" she said as her eyes cut to me. "She's in room fourteen" She pointed out the direction, I thanked her brefor hurrying to the room. Out of breath and extremely nervous I stood outside the room. I had my hand up raised to knock, but I couldnt quite seem to budge. I could hear laughing and singing through the door. Then I heard the sound of the most beautiful tinkling lugh that I had ever heard. "Momma" the voice cried. "Make him stop. Make uncle Jakey stop" she giggled. I was hurt that he was making my daughter laugh so wholeheartedly. But I was also very thankful to him. Bella had told me that he was a great friend still, and that he was now married to Leah Clearwater. I was no longer jealous of his relationship with Bella, but I was jealous of the relationship he seemed to have with my daughter- It should be me!. Without hesitation I knocked on the door, then I heard heavy footsteps coming my way as I opened the door.

"Cullen" Jake's cold voice said. I ignored him for now. I only had eyes for the two girls before me who were huddled in bed together. The little girl stared at me in wonder as Bella whispered something into her ear. "My daddy" I heard her whisper. A beautiful word that was like music to my ears and a stab to the heart. This should not of been the first time that I had heard her say it, She should of been calling me that her whole life. Jasmine smiled shyly and held her hand out to me, gently patting a space of the bed at the opposite side form where Bella sat. I quickly glanced back at my parents who were huddled together with looks of awe and love for the small girl etched upon their face. I quickly turned back to Jasmine and walked slowly towards the bed. I noticed that Bella looked as if she wanted to bolt at any moment, but for her daughters sake, she remainned perfectly still. I sat down on the bed where she had indicated and took her small hand in mine, offering her a smile in return to the dazzling one that she now showed. For the first time in a long time, everything felt right in the world. I felt complete again.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. Let me know :)<strong>


End file.
